I'm Trouble
by Lizzie the Sarcastic Blonde
Summary: Elsa is a rising singer. When doing an interview, Jack, an old boyfriend sees Elsa on TV after not seeing her for 6 years. Elsa's songs reflect on her troubled life and her relationship with Jack. After realizing this, Jack decides to contact Elsa. But it's been 6 years, so can they pick up where they left off? Elsa and Jack are OOC. Modern AU. Jelsa with some Kristanna.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic, so I hope things go well. Elsa and Jack are OOC and this takes place in a Modern AU. There will be lots of song lyrics, so I'll bold them.**

**Elsa is a rising singer. When doing an interview, Jack, an old boyfriend sees Elsa on TV after not seeing her for 6 years. Elsa's songs reflect on her troubled life and her relationship with Jack. After realizing this, Jack decides to contact Elsa. But it's been 6 years, so can they pick up where they left off?**

**I don't own _Frozen _or _Rise of the Guardians_. Nor do I own the songs that I will use in here.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

"Jack, you're home! It's been forever," screamed his little sister, Pippa, as he walked in the door.

"It's only been a week, but whatever." He replied. Jack came to visit almost every weekend, since he didn't live too far away. "Are you watching some shitty gossip show again?"

Pippa gave him a look. She hated it when he swore, something he hardly did anymore. "No. There's gonna be some interview with this singer and I want to see it! It's almost on," she said as she ran back to the living room and feel on the couch. Jack followed her in and sat next to her as she turned up the volume.

"We're back on with our newest rising star," exclaimed an overly cheery bleach blonde host with too much make up. "And here she is, Elsa Snow!"

Jack straightened up on the couch at the name. Elsa? Famous? He hadn't seen or heard from her in six years. She and her sister left right after graduation, and were never heard from. He couldn't blame them, not with everything that happened. But becoming a singer? It never surprised him. She had always been a great singer.

Elsa walked to the chair next to the host from offstage. She was still just as beautiful as Jack remembered, if not more. She still had her long white-blonde hair flowing down her back with her short fringe. She wore a short, tight light blue dress and looked amazing on her with black high heels. He smiled. She looked so much like she had six years ago. Elsa and the woman hugged then sat down.

"Oh my God, it's so great to see you," the perky woman said excitedly.

"It's nice to see you, too, Lisa," replied Elsa. Jack could tell she didn't mean it. She always hated perky people. She was too cynical to like them.

Lisa didn't seem to notice. Or if she did, her reaction was hidden beneath all her makeup. "So you recently released a single and music video. The songs _Trouble_, right? Well, it's only been out for a few days, so let's play the music video for everyone then! OK!"

As the screen changed from the two women, he found himself saddened. He hadn't seen Elsa in six years, he wanted to see her face. But he also wanted to see the video and hear her song.

The video started off with shots of an apartment, messy and full of alcohol and drugs. And there stood Elsa, swaying to the music in a sweater and her underwear. _She still looks hot_, Jack thought with a smile.

**Oooh woah oooh **Ooooh woah oooh o**ooh woah oooh…******  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**  
** Oooh woah oooh o**ooh woah oooh o**ooh woah oooh…******  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**

** Hey lover come and be my alibi, ****I'm gonna burn down the house tonight**  
**Ride with me I know your friends say that I'm trouble.**  
** Hold me down in the siren lights, ****Love me even when my lies ain't white,**  
** Light the fuse on the dynamite, ****I'm trouble**

Some guy came into the room. He must've supposed to be a boyfriend or something, since he and Elsa started making out. They got onto the couch and the guy pulled off Elsa's sweater, revealing her bra underneath. _Lucky_ bastard, Jack thought. The guy pulled away. Jack smiled. Elsa lit up his joint and drank some mixture of alcohol and drugs.

**And oh oh oh**  
** It's the only way I know oh oh**  
** My daddy taught me so oh oh**  
** When he said to me**  
** "Don't look back w****hen you walk away…"**  
**I'm the best mistake you'll ever make**

** Oooh woah oooh…Oooh woah oooh…Oooh woah oooh…**  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**  
** Oooh woah oooh…Oooh woah oooh…Oooh woah oooh…**  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**

Elsa and boyfriend got into a car and drove around, stopping at a karaoke bar. Elsa ran up on stage and sang. _No surprise there, _thought Jack with a smile. Some guy came up and started cat-calling. Then he and the boyfriend started to beat each other up.

**Learn your lines, get your story straight, b****roken bottles gonna seal your fate…**  
**Happiness is just a glass away, ****I'm trouble**  
** Breath me in, like the summer nights, i****t's only a mistake if we don't survive…**  
**Kids grown up, but we're not alright, w****e're trouble**

**One, two, for your bad tattoos and**  
** Three, four, sneaking in through my window**  
** Boy we grew up bad, b****ut we never had nothing but each other…**  
**Save your innocence for the next life, n****ever let them make you think twice**  
** When the wreckage flies, c****ause this life don't last forever babe…**

Elsa ran out of the club to the car, with boyfriend right behind her. They yelled at each other and fought. However, they ended up having sex in the backseat of the car. They ended up back at the apartment. Elsa knocked over a bottle of vodka and picked up a lighter. She looked at the spilt alcohol and then at her boyfriend. She dropped the lighter, starting a fire.

**And oh oh oh**  
** It's the only way I know oh oh**  
** My daddy taught me so oh oh**  
** When he said to me**  
** "Don't look back w****hen you walk away…"**  
**I'm the best mistake you'll ever make**

** Oooh woah oooh o**ooh woah oooh o**ooh woah oooh…******  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**  
** Oooh woah oooh o**ooh woah oooh o**ooh woah oooh…******  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**  
**Oooh woah oooh o**ooh woah oooh o****ooh woah oooh…****  
**I'm trouble, ****I'm trouble**

The screen went black. Jack couldn't help but feel that it all looked familiar.

"Well, that was certainly... something." Lisa brought Jack out of his thoughts with her unsure response to the music video.

Elsa just smiled.

"So, is that just a metaphor or simile for something then?"

"No," responded Elsa.

"No?"

"It's real. All of it."

"What? That can't possibly be real!"

"It is. I tried setting the house on fire with me and my boyfriend in it," said Elsa like it was no big deal. Now Jack knew why it felt so familiar. He was there when it happened. They were lucky to get out with all of the smoke. The memory was foggy, but now it was crystal clear. The music video was his and Elsa's relationship.

"Are you and him still together? That seems like a lot to go through with someone."

"No. We aren't still together. I haven't seen him in six years."

"Well I'd like to hear more about this, but we have to go to commercial. Don't move," she called to the camera. Jack didn't plan on moving. He didn't think he could; he felt frozen in place.

"Jack. Jack," called Pippa, bringing her older brother out of his trance. "Was, was that Elsa? Like, Elsa, the one you dated-"

"Yes."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Well... I guess we'll just have to see if there's any more music by her," decided Pippa, with a smile.

Jack smiled back. "Yeah. I guess we'll just have to look." He was sure they could find something before the interview came back own.

* * *

**So this was terrifying to write. I hope it turned out OK. I'm thinking about having the next chapter be Elsa's POV. I also plan to go more into the backstory in the next chapter. I have an idea of where I want to go, but I hope people find this interesting. Let me know what you think!**

**By the way, the song is _Trouble_ by Natalia Kills from her 2013 album _Trouble._ Check it out. It's amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHMYGOD! I can't believe that anyone actually read my story! I'm so fucking excited! I have 4 favorites, 8 followers, and 5 reviews! I know that it's not much, but it means so much to me! I guess everyone feels weird about Elsa making out/having sex, but I feel like if she wasn't so hurt and lonely, she would be crazy. Or maybe she would became crazy after being so lonely. I'm gonna go into a lot more detail in this chapter and have more to the back stories. I hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter will be Elsa POV so it will answer some questions.**

**I don't own _Frozen_, _Rise of the Guardians_, or any of the songs used in this FanFic.**

* * *

**Elsa POV**

_Beep beep BEEEEEPPPPPPPP_

Elsa smacked her alarm clock, turning the unholy device off. She always considered throwing it out the window, but if she did, she would never wake up on time. After pushing herself out of bed, she stumbled her way down the stairs, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She started the coffee maker and threw together a breakfast of toast, yogurt, and fruit. She then climbed her way back up the stairs of her two-story apartment to take a shower. When she got to Anna's door, she knocked loudly and told her to wake up.

After the hot water of the shower hit her skin, she felt herself waking up. She thought about the plans that had been planned by her publicist for the day. She only had an interview with some host on a talk show at 10 this morning, a Saturday. She left herself just stand under the spray for longer than necessary. She was dreading the interview. Not only was the host some ditzy, annoying bitch, but she'd have to actually talk about things. Explain why she was so fucked up and why her songs were so strange. Sighing, she decided it was time to get out of the shower. She couldn't hide there all day. Besides, Anna was probably still sleeping.

By the time she got out, the clock read 8:15. They'd need to leave by 8:45 to get to the studio on time to run over everything. With her towel wrapped around her, she made her way to Anna's door.

She banged the door and yelled, "Anna! Wake up!"

"I've been awake for hours," replied the strawberry-blonde.

"No you haven't. We need to leave in half an hour!"

"Crap! I gotta get ready," shouted Anna as she left her room and ran to her bathroom. Elsa went back to her room and changed her clothes, a tight blue dress with silver accents and black stilettos, and put on make up, her typical dark eye makeup and lipstick. She heard the water stop running and knew Anna should be ready soon. Elsa walked back to the kitchen and looked at the clock; it read 8:30. She decided to get her purse ready and 15 minutes later, Anna came down the stairs gasping for breath.

"Time to go," said Elsa, unexcited.

Somehow they managed to get to the studio on time with all the traffic on the road. They made their way to the stage where the interview would be held and met with the host, Lisa Jones.

"Oh my God! Elsa Snow," shouted Lisa as she pulled away from the makeup artists to give Elsa a hug. Elsa tensed under her grip, but the woman didn't seem to notice. After a few seconds, the host pulled away and went back to getting her hair and makeup down, ignoring the two sisters. Elsa and Anna gave each other a look and decided that that meant they should leave. Seeing the table of food, Anna ran to it, with Elsa right behind her.

"Wha do you fink you're gunna haf to talh abof," asked Anna with a mouthful of food.

"More than I want to," replied Elsa while inspecting an apple. Everyone called Elsa the Ice Queen with her cool exterior and refusal to open up to anyone.

"Well, you'll have to talk about it sometime," replied Anna after she swallowed her food. Time went by quickly and the show was starting.

'We're back on with our newest rising star," said Lisa in her cheery voice and plastered on smile. "And here she is, Elsa Snow!" The audience started clapping and Elsa was pushed onto the stage. She waved and walked to the chairs, where Lisa stood up and gave her an awkward hug.

"Oh my God, it's so great to see you," exclaimed Lisa. Elsa didn't feel the same.

"It's nice to see you, too, Lisa," lied Elsa. Lisa didn't notice Elsa's lie and continued.

"So you recently released a single and music video. The song's _Trouble_, right? Well, it's only been out for a few days, so let's play the music video for everyone then! OK!"

The music video and Elsa felt a surge of emotions. It brought up everything she didn't want to show anyone. It showed one of the worst times of her life, but with the best person she ever had in it, other than Anna, of course. She thought about Jack. It had been around six years since she had last seen him. Everyday she wanted to call him, bring him back in his life, but he deserved better than her. She remembered that night after finishing filming, she cried herself to sleep. She missed Jack. She wished she had made better choices. The music video finished. The audience looked shocked and confused, as did Lisa.

"Well, that was certainly... something." Lisa had no clue what to say. Elsa smiled. "So, is that just a metaphor or simile for something then?"

"No," replied Elsa.

"No?"

"It's real. All of it."

"What? That can't possibly be real!"

"It is. I tried setting the house on fire with me and my boyfriend in it." Elsa remembered how she and Jack said that they'd be together no matter what. He was her rock. They realized that they were completely fucked up and making terrible choices. And for some reason, at the time, they thought that the best way to get out of it was to die. It was a bad choice, but they were drunk and high at the time, so what do you expect?

"Are you and him still together? That seems like a lot to go through with someone."

"No. We aren't still together. I haven't seen him in six years."

"Well I'd like to hear more about this, but we have to go to commercial. Don't move," Lisa said to the camera.

Elsa walked off-stage to her sister. Anna pulled her into a hug and whispered into her sister's ear, "I know how hard that was for you. Are you OK?"

Elsa felt tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away. "I don't know," she replied. She truly didn't know how she felt. It felt good, yet terrifying to talk about it.

"Well, you need to get back onstage." Anna squeezed Elsa's hand then let her go. The break was already over and Elsa made her way back to the stage.

"And we're back with the talented Elsa Snow! So, Elsa, let's start from the beginning of your life," started Lisa.

"Well... I was born in a city in Norway called Arendelle. My parents owned a huge petroleum company, so my family had a lot of money. They made sure we always had the best. The best clothes, the best schools, the best everything. My parents cared about image, so we had to be perfect. And when I was fourteen, I decided I that I wanted to make my own choices. One of my parents friends came to visit us for a few weeks. They had a son who was a few years older than me, and I thought he was amazing. He flirted with me and invited me to parties. That's when I started drinking and doing drugs. We eventually started having sex. When they went back home to the States, he said he would keep in contact with me. He never called. When I called him, he said he didn't love me and never cared about me. I kept partying because it took the pain away. When I was 15, my parents sent me to what they called a "boarding school." It was more of a place for troubled teens. I was there for almost a year, and then we moved to the U.S."

"Oh wow! That sounds like a lot," said Lisa. "Who was the boy?"

"No one that matters now. I can't believe how stupid I was. I continued to party when we moved. I guess the boarding school didn't work. That's when I meet the guy who was in the music video. He was amazing. He was an amazing friend, brother, son, and student. And I fucked him up. He started doing drugs with me. I ruined him."

"Oh my God, it's like some tragic romance!" _Don't punch her, Elsa, don't punch her_, thought Elsa.

"I guess you could say so. I guess my relationship with him was just as fucked up as my parents' relationship. It looked perfect from the outside. My father would beat up my mother. I did my best to keep Anna, my sister, from it. She was so young and innocent. Things got worse before their death. I found out the reason we moved was because my parents were involved in stealing large amounts of money from others. They kept money from their employees and didn't care. My mother wanted my father to stop, but he refused to. He beat her whenever she brought it up. The police found out and my father went to prison. After a couple months, my mother was able to get him out. She said that Anna and I were badly hurt. She brought him home for a few minutes and told me, _'I'm so sorry about everything we've put you through. We wish we could have been better. We love you so much.'_ They then left and a few hours later, I found out they were dead. They decided to die than deal with the consequences."

"Oh my God." Lisa looked shocked.

"I was eighteen when that happened, so I became Anna's legal guardian. After I graduated, we sold everything and moved to New York. Anna got into a private performing arts school. I worked at a couple different stores, but I wasn't making much money. I met a woman who told me that she was making a lot, so I decided to do what she was doing."

"And what was that?"

"Stripping."

Lisa looked even more shocked. "Stripping?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell Anna. I didn't want to disappoint her. I did it for a couple years and made a lot more money than I did before. I drank to get through it. I also drank hoping to end it all. I drank more and more, hoping I would die. But I didn't. So I decided to combine it with drugs. It almost worked. I left a note for Anna saying, _'I'm so sorry for what I've put you through. You deserve a much better sister. Someone who's better and more deserving of you. I'm sorry. Just remember that I love you so much.' _Anna found me in my room and rushed me to the hospital. I was there for a few days and had to admit that I had a problem. I went to rehab when I was 21. I had to come to terms with the fact that I was depressed and suicidal and was dependent on alcohol and drugs. At rehab, that told me to find a safe outlet for all of my feelings. I had always loved music and singing, so I wrote lyrics. I wrote all of my songs while I was there. After a year, I got to leave. I haven't done any drugs and have only drank a little since then. I was able to get a modeling contract with a major modeling agency and during that time I worked to get a record deal. After a couple years, I got a record deal. And here I am now."

"Wow. All of that happened because of one boyfriend?"

"Well, I wouldn't give him all the credit," replied Elsa.

"OK, that's all we have for today, but you're still going to perform for us, right, Elsa?"

"Yes," Elsa replied. She then walked to the microphone where they signaled her to go. The music started.

**Momma you're beautiful tonight, m****ovie star hair and that black eye,**  
** I can't even notice it when you smile so hard through a heart felt lie,**  
** Go kiss the liquor off his laugh, a****nother suitcase full of cash,**  
** Shiny apologies in a velvet box, w****hat a real good man.**

** We drive brand new cars and we light fine cigars,**  
** We shine like small town stars through the best days of our lives,**

** We will walk right down the pavement, ****I know we're gonna be just fine,**  
** And I'll put on my dancing shoes real tight, 'c****ause it's just another Saturday night**

** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
** Just another Saturday night,**  
** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh.**

Memories of her parents flew through Elsa's mind. The good, the bad, the ugly.

**Another fist, another wall, w****e lose ourselves we lose it all,**  
** I wrote him a hundred times, c****an you hear my heart through the prison bars?**  
** The boys I kiss don't know my name, t****he tears I cry all taste of blame,**  
** Bad luck and dirty cops, ****I'm a fucking teenage tragedy,**

** I walk lonely streets and I talk big time dreams,**  
** So hold on before you see that you're better off without me,**

** Cause when I look up from the pavement, ****I know I'm gonna be just fine,**  
** And I'll put on my dancing shoes real tight, 'c****ause it's just another Saturday night**

She thought of Anna. Of all the pain she caused her. How her sister deserved so much better.

**Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
** Just another Saturday night,**  
** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh.**

** There's a rainbow on the bathroom door again,**  
** Where the lipstick slides and the pearls all fly oh.**  
** I'm gone and I ain't coming back this time,**  
** I'm gonna find my home underneath the city lights oh.**

** Pills fall like diamonds from my purse, r****ight out the hole in my fur coat,**  
** Straight down the gutter goes my antidote to a broken girl,**  
** I promise I'll be the one you want, d****on't tell me I'm unfixable,**  
** You don't know what it's like to be seventeen with no place to go,**

Jack came to mind. His smile. His laugh. His love for everyone and everything. How he accepted Elsa even with everything she had done. How she fucked up his life.

**But give me just one night and I'll be almost fine,**  
** Remind me one more time it's the best days of my life,**

** Cause when I look up from the pavement, ****I know I'm gonna be just fine,**  
** And I'll put on my dancing shoes real tight, 'c****ause it's just another Saturday night**

** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
** Just another Saturday night,**  
** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh,**  
** Cause it's just another Saturday night,**  
** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
** Just another Saturday night,**  
** Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**  
** This is just another Saturday night.**  
** This is just another Saturday night.**  
** This is just another Saturday night.**  
** This is just another Saturday night.**  
** This is just another Saturday night.**

The audience started clapping and Elsa looked up. She didn't realize she had tears in her eyes until she looked at everyone and they looked blurry. She smiled.

"Have a great day, everyone! Thank you so much for coming, Elsa!" Lisa hugged the singer and waved to the camera. "It was great to see you, Elsa." Lisa smiled. It still looked fake.

"No problem," replied Elsa with a fake smile. She walked away and welcomed Anna with open arms. Tears covered her sister's cheeks and kept falling.

"I'm so proud of you," said her little sister.

"I'm proud of you, too. Thank you so much," replied Elsa.

* * *

**Oh my God this chapter took forever! Sorry it's so long. I lost half of it and almost gave up. I think this one was harder than the first one! I hope it gives more background detail and answers some questions! I hope you like it! Who do you think this unnamed guy is that Elsa was with? Let me know what you think!**

**The song is _Saturday Night_ by Natalia Kills. She's amazing and deserves to be more popular!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading, everyone! After I published the second chapter, I realized that I didn't proofread it. Oopsies! Some of you guys were correct with your guesses for the mystery ex-boyfriend. He probably won't show up in this chapter, but he will soon! The previous chapter was hard to write, just with all of the emotions that were linked to the actions and how one thing led to another.**

**I'm going back to Jack's POV this chapter to see the rest of the interview through his eyes.**

**I don't own _Frozen_, _Rise of the Guardians_, or any of the songs used in here.**

* * *

**Jack POV**

Once the commercials started, Pippa grabbed her laptop from the table and started typing furiously.

"Aha! I found something!" Shouted Pippa after doing some snooping. "She has another song released."

"She does? What else is there? Wait... go to the song first!" Jack was sure what to see first, and if he was even ready. He had just seen Elsa on TV for five minutes after nothing for about six years, could he handle more. He felt terrified, angry, nervous, but most of all, excited. He wanted to see all he could of her. Pippa clicked the link to the music video and the music started. Elsa stood in front of an American flag with a guy. _How many guys are gonna be in her music videos_, complained Jack.

**Feet don't fail me now, t****ake me to the finish line**  
**Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take**  
**But I'm hoping at the gates, t****hey'll tell me that you're mine**

**Walking through the city streets, i****s it by mistake or design**  
**I feel so alone on the Friday nights**  
**Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine?**  
**It's like I told you honey**

Elsa now sat on a throne in a beautiful church with a tiger on either side of her.

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**  
**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**  
**I don't know why**  
**Keep making me laugh, l****et's go get high**  
**The road is long, we carry on, t****ry to have fun in the meantime**

**Come on take a walk on the wild side**  
**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**  
**You like your girls insane**  
**Choose your last words, this is the last time**  
**Cause you and I, we were born to die**

She was back with the guy and they laid on the bed together. It was obvious that there was tension between the two. _Maybe it's because he has so many tattoos_. Jack smirked. He had a couple, but not _that _many.

**Lost but now I am found, ****I can see but once I was blind**  
**I was so confused as a little child, t****rying to take what I could get**  
**Scared that I couldn't find, a****ll the answers honey**

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**  
**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**  
**I don't know why**  
**Keep making me laugh, l****et's go get high**  
**The road is long, we carry on, t****ry to have fun in the meantime**

They were now in an old, beat up car speeding down a highway. The tension was still obvious between them.

**Come on take a walk on the wild side**  
**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**  
**You like your girls insane**  
**Choose your last words, t****his is the last time**  
**Cause you and I, w****e were born to die**

**Come on and take a walk on the wild side**  
**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**  
**You like your girls insane**

Elsa was back in the church. _Why is Elsa there, she doesn't even believe in God?_

**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**  
**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**  
**I don't know why**  
**Keep making me laugh, l****et's go get high**  
**The road is long, we carry on, t****ry to have fun in the meantime**

**Come on take a walk on the wild side**  
**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**  
**You like your girls insane**  
**Choose your last words, t****his is the last time**  
**Cause you and I, w****e were born to die**

In the church, Elsa wore a simple white dress. She was walking down a hall and a door opened up. A bright light shone through and she let the light swallow her. The car Elsa and the guy were driving in was on fire in the middle of the road. After zooming out, the guy was standing, covered in bruises. In his arms was Elsa, cut up and covered in blood. The music got quieter and the video ended.

"Well... that was dark," said Pippa after a moment of silence.

"Most of her relationships weren't always the best," responded Jack. "Is there anything else?"

"No, not really. There's not much about her that I can find. Oh, the interview's back on!"

Elsa, who looked like she'd rather be somewhere else, and the host came back on the screen. Elsa just started off with the general things about her. Jack was shocked when she actually said personal things about herself. She was a private person and hated to open up to people. The interviewer looked shocked. Jack smiled. That was the Elsa he remembered, the cool girl. The Ice Queen. Then she talked about her relationship with Jack. Jack stared at the screen. He could see sadness in Elsa's eyes. He thought he also saw... longing? _Does she miss me?_ But as soon as he was brought up, the topic was changed. He knew everything about her family. Elsa told him everything, as he was the only one that she trusted to tell these things to.

Jack's ears perked up when he heard one word: Stripping.

All of this was new information. He hadn't seen her in almost six years, so he didn't know about anything that had happened between her departure and now. It sounded like things had just gotten worse. He couldn't believe that Elsa had tried, and almost succeeded, at killing herself. Jack felt Pippa grab his hand and he squeezed back.

Elsa was done with talking to Lisa, the host, and walked to a different part of the stage. The music started and she began singing. Jack could hear the emotion in her voice and see it in her eyes. Her eyes were getting glossy, a tell tale sign that they were filled with tears. Jack knew that Elsa almost never cried, so for her to be on the verge, he knew that this must be hard for her to open up. The song ended and the two women on the screen said good-bye. A reality show started up after the interview ended.

Pippa hugged Jack. He knew that his sister didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything and just hugged her harder.

The weekend went by quickly. He spent almost every moment with his family. Elsa was never brought up, but he was always thinking about her. Sunday evening, he drove back to his apartment in Burgess, two hours away from his family's home on the outskirts of Pittsburgh. Once he got home he collapsed on the bed, too exhausted to even change out of his clothes.

...

_Beep. BEEP. BEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP._

Jack smacked his alarm clock as he sat up. He made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After standing under the cold spray for a while, he dried off and put on his typical blue hoodie and brown pants. He then went to the kitchen for a small breakfast before he left for work. He drove to the small building with a sign reading "North's Design Co." He had been working there as a graphic designer since he graduated two years ago. Everyone that had already been working there were friendly and made him part of the family. Jack was there before everyone else, as usual.

Twenty minutes later, heavy footsteps were heard from the front door. "Frost! If you keep coming in early, I'll have to make you the boss."

Jack laughed. North, his boss, always teased him for coming in before everyone else, but he couldn't help that he liked the quiet. North made his way to the back of the building to his office. Jack looked at his phone. He had numerous missed calls and unread texts. He noticed that all were from his high school friends: Flynn, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup. It looked like they were all about Elsa's interview and asking how he felt. He didn't know what to say, so he just texted them all saying that he saw it and wished her the best. As he pressed send, he felt a muscular arm wrap around his neck and a large fist grinding into his skull. The everyday hello from his co-worker, Bunny.

"How's our little Frosty today," greeted the Aussie as he released Jack.

Jack fixed his brown hair and turned in his chair to face the man. Despite being in Pennsylvania for years, he still had his surfer look: sun-bleached sandy blonde hair and tanned skin. "Even better now that you're here, Bunny." Jack replied with a smirk. His name was actually Aster, but everyone called him Bunny, for his last name Bunnymund, much to his dismay. The larger man glared at the smaller one and walked to his desk, muttering about how Jack should be careful.

"Jack, how was your weekend? Did you see your family? How's Pippa? Did you tell her I say hi?" The owner of the excited little voice was Tooth, Bunny's wife. They were opposites, but it was proof that opposites do attract.

"It was good. I saw my family. Pippa's good. Excited to be done with high school. And, yes, I did tell her that you say hi." Jack replied.

Tooth smiled in response. Her bright white teeth a contrast to her tan skin and dark eyes. Her hair was a mixture of her natural dark brown and dyed purple, pink, and blue. She made her way to her computer across from her husband. Jack looked back at his phone. Rapunzel had responded. She knew how close he and Elsa had been and knew how sad he was when she left.

"Frost. FROST!" Jack dropped his phone at the booming voice of his boss. "Come to my office. I need to talk to you and Tooth." Jack shot out of his seat and made his way to North's office. Tooth was already there, so he closed the door behind him.

"What is it?" Tooth asked. If she was nervous like Jack, she hid it well. She looked just as perky as she usually did.

North sighed and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, revealing the dark designs on his arms. "I just got a call for a job. A huge job. I thought that you two would be the best. If this works out well, things should be great."

"What are you talking about?" Jack was confused.

"I need you two to fly to New York. There's this singer that's expected to be incredibly successful. She's talented and already has a huge amount of fans. I need you two to make a website for her. If she wants to become more popular, she'll need one."

Tooth smiled as if she knew what was happening. "Are you talking about-"

"Yes," North cut her off. "I'm talking about Elsa Snow."

* * *

**Bum bum BUMMMMMMMMMMMM! Sort of cliffhangerish, I guess. I was so excited for this chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long. My classes and work have gotten so busy. My sister finished her school year, so I've had less time to myself. I didn't want to completely write out the interview and song. I'm assuming everyone already read it and I felt like it would be repetitive. Sorry if some of you guys don't like it that way, but you guys are smart! Also sorry that it's kind of shorter than the last one. I just wanted to get it out for everyone.**

**This song was probably more recognizable. However, if you couldn't tell, it was _Born to Die_ by Lana Del Rey. Her newest album came out and I'm SOOOOOO happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finally got to the reviews from the last chapter. I would have gotten to them sooner, but then life, school, and sickness came along and slapped me in the face. I'm just happy that I didn't get as sick as I did before. I love going through your reviews and knowing what you have to say. Some the reviews are interesting, but it's still good to see them. No matter what you have to say, I always love to hear what everyone thinks.**

**So it seems like people were confused about things that were going on, so I'll do my best to explain things in this chapter.**

**Once again, I don't own _Rise of the Guardians_, _Frozen_, or any of the songs used.**

* * *

**Elsa POV**

Elsa and Anna walked out of the studio and went to hail a cab.

"Crap! I forgot to tell you this earlier, but I'm going over to Kristoff's. I won't be able to hang out today." All the words rushed out of Anna's mouth as she looked down at the sidewalk.

Elsa could tell that Anna felt ashamed for backing out of their plans and not telling her sister about the plans she had with her boyfriend. "It's OK," responded Elsa and she pulled her sister into a hug. "I'll see you tonight though, right?"

"Of course! Why would I spend the night at Kristoff's? It's not like we're that serious. Besides, if I spent the night, it would probably imply that we had sex. And we're not having sex! Not at all! EWW!" Rambled Anna, looking more and more uncomfortable. By the end of her rattling on, her face was bright red with embarrassment.

Elsa laughed. Anna could always start with a normal conversation, then ramble on and end up embarrassing herself. Elsa couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Sure, Anna and Kristoff were spending more and more time together. Of course Elsa was happy for her little sister, Anna deserved to be happy. But still, Elsa couldn't help but feel that Anna was no longer needed Elsa all the time. She was growing up and had found someone else to spend her life with.

A taxi came up and Anna made her way to the door. Elsa called out to her little sister, "Have fun! See ya later!"

Anna blew a kiss to her sister then hopped into the taxi. Seconds later the car was speeding down the road. Elsa started walking down the sidewalk, searching for an empty cab, when her phone starting ringing. _Did Anna forget to tell me something?_ Elsa pulled her phone out and the caller ID read "Jeanine."

Elsa accepted the call and pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey, Jeanine. Whatcha want?"

"Elsa, I need you to come to my office. I need to talk to you." Jeanine sounded pissed, as usual. As much as they didn't always get along, her manager was like a mother to Elsa. Jeanine helped her when no one else would. Elsa owed everything to her.

"Yeah, I'm about to get in a taxi. See you in a few." Elsa hopped into the taxi she found and told the driver the address. As the driver sped through the busy streets, Elsa lost herself in her thoughts. During the entire interview, all she could think about were Pitch and Jack. The memories of Pitch were all about her naïve stupidity. How she thought he loved her. How she loved him. How she would do anything he told her to. Elsa recalled how she met Pitch.

_Ten years earlier..._

_Elsa stood in front of her mirror, straightening out her dress. Her parents were having one of their business partners and his family over for dinner, so everything had to be perfect. She brushed her hair and recalled how her mother said that the family had a 17-year-old son. Of course Elsa was excited. She was a typical 14-year-old girl who was fascinated by older boys. They were older, duh, but they were so much more attractive and more mature, unlike the boys at her school._

_"Elsa, are you almost ready," Anna called from outside her door. Elsa set down her brush and walked to her door._

_"Ready, Anna," Elsa said after she opened the door. Anna had her strawberry-blonde hair in her signature two braids. The green dress she wore had flowers embroidered around the edges. Freckles were scattered across her face, showing how young she was. Her 12th birthday was in July, a couple months from now, so she still had some time to hold onto her youth. Elsa, having recently become a teenager, had gone through a huge growth spurt, towered above Anna and most of the kids in her class. She also started developing hips and breasts, two things she was still getting used to. She was getting more attention from boys, and she wasn't sure what to make of it._

_Elsa grabbed her sister's hand and they made their way down the stair to the front entrance of their house. Elsa's heels clicked on the marble stairs and echoed off of the walls and high ceiling. As they made their way to the front door, Elsa dropped Anna's hand and they joined their parents. Elsa heard laughing, so the family must have already gotten here. As they entered the foyer, Elsa saw the most beautiful boy that she had ever seen._

_He had jet black hair that was neatly slicked back, but on the longer side, reaching just past his chin. His skin was nicely tanned, something Elsa didn't see too much of in Norway. He was tall. Some of the boys Elsa knew were tall, but this boy was taller than all of them. He was taller than her father, who was 6 ft 3 _**(Norway uses the metric system, but I'm from the US so I don't know it well.)**_ But it was his eyes that stood out the most. They were gold. They were eerie, yet beautiful at the same time. Elsa realized she was staring when she heard her father clear his throat._

_"Elsa, Anna, this is the Black family. They're going to be staying here for the summer while Mr. Black and I work on a business deal. He owns many of the oil reserves in the US, so he and I will have a lot to discuss." Elsa's family owned a large portion of the petroleum and oil reserves in Norway. Their company, Snow Reserve, Inc, owned most of the reserves in the country, making them the best company to do business with._

_"Nice to meet you, Anna, Elsa," said Pitch, bringing Elsa's attention back to him. His voice was deep and commanded attention like her father's, yet his still had a youthful undertone to it, reminding you that he was still young._

_"Hi, Pitch, it's so nice to meet you," replied Anna with her always cheerful voice._

_"It-it's nice to meet you, Pitch," Elsa said, her voice weak with the weight of Pitch's eyes staring at her._

_There rest of the night was a blur: everyone ate dinner and talked. The talking mostly occurred between the adults, but Anna, being herself, always had some to say. At the end of the night, when the Black family were at the door about to leave, Pitch made his way from his family over to Elsa, standing at the base of the stairs._

_"It was nice to meet you. What's your number," asked Pitch._

_"What? No, I just met you. I'm not giving you my number," replied Elsa, surprised._

_"Well, I guess I shouldn't have bothered asking, since Anna already gave it to me."_

_"What? Anna, why did you do that!" Elsa turned to look at her traitorous sister, stand a few steps above her._

_"He asked nicely!" Responded Anna._

_"I did. And I got your number. I'll text you later," called Pitch over his shoulder as he walked back to the door. The Black family said their good-byes and made their way out of the house and into the car. Elsa went up to her room and got ready for bed. As she got into bed, her phone rang. Grabbing her phone she looked at the number. It wasn't one she recognized, but she opened the message anyway._

I miss u already. U free Friday? -P

_Elsa was surprised to see a text from him so soon, but she texted back anyway._

I might be free. Ill have 2 check. -E

_Elsa set her phone on her nightstand and smiled. She feel asleep thinking about this beautiful boy._

_Back to the present..._

"Miss? MISS?" Called the cab driver.

"Sorry, what did you say?" His voice brought her out of her head.

"Just said that with all this traffic, you'll be a little late to where ever you're going."

"Oh, OK," replied Elsa, still a little flustered. She relaxed again, and left herself get sucked back into her memories.

_Ten years ago..._

_Elsa was getting ready to go out. It was summer, and although Norway was so far north, the summers weren't that bad. Elsa straightened her skirt and adjusted her top. She wanted to look good. Pitch was older, so he probably new tons of older girls that were gorgeous. Breathing deeply, she looked at the clock it was 8:57 pm, Pitch said that he'd be there at 9 to pick her up. Looking in the mirror, she touched up her makeup and hair._

_"It's no big deal, we're just hanging out," Elsa whispered to herself._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_Elsa ran over to her phone and looked at the message. It was Pitch._

Here. Making my way 2 the door.

_Elsa grabbed her purse and hurried down the hall and stairs. She peeked out the window by the door and saw Pitch get out of his car. She took a few deep breaths and checked herself in the mirror by the door. Perfect. Elsa heard Pitch's footsteps getting louder as they walked across the porch towards the door. He knocked. After taking a couple more breaths, she opened the door._

_"Hey, what's up?" Elsa tried to sound relaxed and casual. She would die if Pitch found out that she spent the last 3 hours trying on dozens of outfits and was stressing out._

_"You look great. Ready to go?" Asked Pitch, grabbing her hand._

_"Let's go," Elsa answered. They made their way to the car, a rental that the Blacks were using during their stay._

_Fastening their seatbelts, Pitch said, "I've met some people that I want you to meet. I think they'll like you."_

_After driving away from the house, Pitch went off the main road and drove onto a dirt road that went into the woods. Elsa didn't really think much of it. Lots of people lived in the woods. Nothing weird. After about twenty more minutes, lights were peeking through the thick leaves. They drove up to a cabin that shone brightly with lights coming from every room and a heavy bass beating through the air._

_Parking the car, Pitch broke the silence. "Here we are. Ready?"_

_"Totally!" Replied Elsa. In all honesty, she was terrified. She saw people on the porch drinking from bottles and even a few passed out on the ground. She didn't say anything. She didn't want Pitch to know that she was nervous, because then he would probably start considering her a little kid. And she wanted to be a kid; she wanted to be a mature teenager, or at least seem like one. They made their way up to the house, Pitch saying hi to most of the people, who weren't passed out, they walked by. Entering the house, Elsa realized that this party was crazier than she expected. People were pressed up against each other, dancing, drinking, and doing other things she didn't want to look too closely at._

_"Hey, I'm gonna get us something to drink. Be right back," said Pitch as he started walking away. Standing by herself, Elsa couldn't help but be scared. Everyone here was at least three years older, and they were all drinking or smoking something. The only experience she had was a sip of champagne that her mother gave her and the smoke from her father's cigars, which he almost never lit._

_Elsa felt someone grab her arm and turned around to face the owner of the hand. Looking up, she realized it was Pitch._

_"Here, I got something for you to drink." He handed her a red plastic cup, filled with a strong smelling brown liquid. "It's beer. And a good one at that." Pitch took a huge gulp of the alcohol, and Elsa took that as a sign to take a sip. It barely touched her lips and she felt like she was about to vomit._

_"Yeah, it's kinda strong at first, but one you get used to it, you can't get enough," Pitch said after seeing the face she made. Elsa decided to take another sip. Not as bad as the first time._

_"I think I'm getting used to it," Elsa replied with a fake smile. She wanted Pitch to like her, so if she had to drink alcohol, then so be it._

_"I want you to meet someone. He's pretty cool." Pitch grabbed Elsa's hand and led her to what she assumed would be a living room, if there wasn't so many people in it._

_"Hey! Christian! Here she is," he shouted to a brown-haired boy. "I met him when I first came here," he said to Elsa._

_"So, Pitch, this is Elsa." The boy stood up. He was tall, almost as tall as Pitch, with light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had an accent, so Elsa could tell that he was a native of Norway, just like her._

_"Hey, I guess you already know my name," Elsa didn't know what to say. He already knew her name, so what was she supposed to say? She noticed that he was holding something between his thumb and index finger. It looked like a cigarette, but she could tell that it wasn't one. Christian must've noticed her looking at it, because he passed it over to her._

_"Want it?" He asked. Elsa didn't know what to do, so she took it. "Thought you'd want it. They're so relaxing." She took it as her cue to start smoking it. Bringing the joint up to her lips, she inhaled and then exhaled the smoke. She felt like coughing, but since everyone was watching her, she hid it._

_Not knowing what to say, she just said, "Nice," and smiled._

_"I knew you'd like it," responded Pitch. "Come on. Let's get away from everyone." He led Elsa out of the house, and made their way to the lake that the house sat by and sat down on a bench facing the water. They just sat there for a few hours, talking and listening to the party going on in the house. Elsa could feel the alcohol and drugs affected her, but she tried to hide the effects. Pitch seemed fine, so she just tried to play it cool. After a little while of not talking, Pitch broke the silence._

_"Want to go back to the house? I wonder how many people are still there."_

_"OK," Elsa responded. It was getting late, and her parents were super strict, so she should probably go home now. Walking back up to the house, the music and talking wasn't as loud as it was before. She could see fewer people. In the living room, most people were passed out on the floor or on couches._

_"I wonder if they're upstairs," said Pitch. They went upstairs and walked passed a couple closed doors, and Elsa could swear she heard something happening behind them. They walked to an open door and went into the room. "No one's in here." Elsa didn't know what to do, so she sat on the bed. After closing the door, Pitch sat down next to her._

_Facing her, he said "I've had a great time tonight."_

_"Me, too."_

_Bringing his face closer to hers, Pitch kissed her. It started off slow, which Elsa felt comfortable with, then it got more heated and Pitch grabbed at her shirt. That set alarms off in Elsa's head._

_Pulling away, she asked, "What are you doing?"_

_"Kissing you. What else would I do?"_

_"Oh, OK." Pitch started kissing her again and started where he left off. He pulled off Elsa's shirt and then his own. He laid Elsa down on the bed and started kissing her neck. Pitch held her hip with one hand, while the other started undoing his pants. Elsa took off her skirt, having an idea where this would lead to. After their outer clothes were off, Pitch pulled away._

_"You ready," he asked._

No, _thought Elsa. "Yes."_

_Pitch pulled a condom out of his wallet and took his boxers off. Seeing his penis made Elsa's stomach churn. She realized they weren't as great as everyone claimed they were. They were just weird. While he put on the condom, she pulled off her underwear. Pitch laid Elsa back down and lined his penis up to the spot between her legs. Elsa took a deep breath and he thrust himself into her. She winced while he started kissing her neck. He kept going for what Elsa felt was too long. After what seemed like forever, Pitch thrusted one final time and pulled out. He stood up and started getting dressed. Elsa decided to put on her clothes, too._

_"It's late we should probably go now," said Pitch breaking the uncomfortable silence. Elsa got up and followed him down the stairs, out of the house, and into the car. The ride home was quiet. When they pulled up to Elsa's house, Pitch kissed her good night and she ran up to the house as he drove away. Elsa ran up to her room and took a shower, feeling disgusting after everything that happened. When she got back to her room she saw that Pitch had texted her._

Had a great time 2nite ;)

_She replied _Me 2_ and set her phone down. She curled up between her blankets and cried herself to sleep._

_She just didn't know that that was just the start of their unhealthy relationship._

_Back to the present..._

"We're here, ma'am," said the taxi driver. Elsa muttered a thanks and gave him the money, not bothering to get her change. She ran up to the building, greeted the receptionist, and made her way into the elevator. Pressing the button for floor 12, she checked her appearance in the mirror walls. Her hair and makeup were a little messy, so she fixed them, hoping to look fine. The elevator stopped and she walked over to the door for her manager's office. She made her way in, not bothering with knocking, and sat down at the seat in front of Jeanine's desk.

"OK, it was great talking to you. Call you back later," Jeanine ended her phone call. "There you are, Elsa. I thought you were never going to get here."

"Well, it's New York. Did you expect me to get here in five minutes?"

"Ah, there's your lovely attitude. That's what I wanted to talk about. I didn't like your interview. Why do you have to swear so much?"

"Because I want to. I decided at a young age that I wanted to do what I wanted to do and not be what other people wanted me to be."

"Fine. The reason I wanted you to come over was so I could discuss something with you. It's your website."

"OK, what about it?"

"Well it looks like an amateur made it, so I'm having some really talented people come here to fix it."

"Sounds like no big deal. I don't know why you needed me to come over, but whatever."

"They'll be coming over Tuesday. Ten o'clock. Don't be late." Jeanine turned her attention back to her phone and punched in a number. Elsa took that as a sign for her to leave. After getting out of the building, Elsa checked her phone and saw that Anna had texted her.

_Might b home a little later. Love u!_

Elsa sighed. Her little sister was growing up, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Her and Anna's apartment wasn't too far away so she decided to walk home.

* * *

**OK I FINALLY got this up! So much has come up and I finally found time to finish this. I know that this chapter is pretty boring, it's mostly meant to just be a filler with some background information. I'm also aware that it's not super clean and kinda crappy. Plus, this sex scene wasn't supposed to be super detailed. Future ones will have more detailed. I haven't written sex scenes, so I hope they'll be OK. Next chapter should be better. Hopefully I'll be able to get it up pretty soon! I just hope nothing comes up.**

**The other chapters had song lyrics in them, but I couldn't find a way to incorporate them into this chapter.**

**As always, please leave reviews! I love hearing what everyone has to say.**

**BTW, it made me so excited that during this long break, I got multiple follows and favorites. It made my stone heart warm up!**


End file.
